


Knockin' On Heaven's Door

by anaeifly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Random drabble about Dean and Cas hooking up in purgatory, because I figure if they're together now, it probably started then. Oneshot.





	

"We can't do this again." Cas' voice is still rough and just this side of breathless from their activities.   
Dean turns to look at him and catches him in the act of pulling trench coat back on. He smiles, a wolfish grin that he can tell Cas can feel, right down to his core. "Funny, you said that last time." He leans forward and kisses him, unable to help himself.   
Cas' lips move against Dean's for a brief perfect second before he pushes Dean away, the hint of a scowl on his face. "I mean it, Dean. It's dangerous enough just for you to have me with you, but this--"  
Dean feels the smile slip from his face. "I know." But then it comes back, and it's not as forced as it maybe should be. Well, what else is new. Everything's upside down and backwards in purgatory. "But how c'n you expect me to take you seriously when you're the one who started it?"   
Cas' lips curve up at the corners in a way that completely captivates Dean. "I enjoy watching you hunt. It is...very arousing."  
Dean feels his eyebrows rise. "Watching me hunt is a turn-on for you? Kinky, Cas." He drops the angel a wink because he really, seriously cannot help himself. "Have to keep that one in mind for when we finally get outta here. Wouldn't kill me or Sam if we got separate rooms every now and again, now would it?"   
As he speaks, he thinks he sees the slightest shadow cross Cas' face. But it's gone as quickly as it appeared, and in any case Dean can't be sure he didn't imagine it--they are lying under a tree, after all. "I would think not. But until we do get out, it would be wisest if we did not--"   
Dean presses his lips to Cas' again, moving closer as he does so to lay a hand on Cas' thigh. He tastes the catch of Cas' breath in his mouth and chases it with his tongue. When he finally pulls back to breathe because he is, unfortunately, still only human, Cas is breathing just as heavily, his pupils dilated. "You know what's a turn-on for me?" he whispers, his voice intentionally pitched low and husky (the way Cas always sounds without meaning to). "That goddamn trench coat." And then he kisses Cas again, and again, and again, because breathing isn't really all that important, is it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there peeps! So...I'm finally getting around to catching up with Supernatural (hallelujah!) and I've seen some clips from the latest episode, with Dean and Cas acting like a bickering married couple and Sam acting like the world's most uncomfortable mediator, and I just thought, it would not shock me at all if they made Destiel canon next episode, it's THAT believable. But then I started wondering when it might've started, and purgatory just felt right to me, because getting out together was never a sure thing, and having Cas back was enough to eclipse what he did, and I can just imagine them thinking, it's purgatory, not real life. I imagine it began with them sleeping too close at night, to 'keep warm', and at some point somebody crossed a line or forgot what personal space meant, and once they started they couldn't stop. Because they've come so close, so many times to losing each other, once they decide to hold on, it's hard to let go. But Cas' guilt holds on too, and they have to start over AGAIN, later, much later than Dean wanted--when Cas becomes human. And, I don't know, that's as far as I got with it. But I haven't written in a while, and I got really excited about this, so I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to drop a comment, I swear I won't bite (unless you're into that ;)). Thanks for reading! ~ana


End file.
